


It's just my friends

by FurEliseLady



Series: What could go wrong [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Delilah- OC, M/M, Matt- OC, They are 13, implied billdip, sequel to fate's game, what could go wrong AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurEliseLady/pseuds/FurEliseLady
Summary: Their parents never married, they never met, and now they did. They are getting along so well!( This work is already posted on "Gravity Falls's as short as these, also short, shorts!".Read the tags. )





	It's just my friends

\- Tell me about you, Dipper.- The blonde asks curious.  
\- Ask me questions.- The other answers not looking up from the school book.  
\- Do you really wanna talk?- He asks using his hand and a support for his head.  
\- Actually, I do. I just don’t know how to start conversations.- The brunette replies looking at the other.  
\- Hm, okay, then!- The blonde says smiling and thinking about a question.- ‘S your favorite color?  
\- Blue? I don’t really know, I never payed attention to this things, you know it, Bill.- Dipper says waving his shoulders.  
\- Why blue, then?  
\- It’s my blanket’s color.- He replies smiling at Bill, Bill raises and eyebrow.  
\- You’re such a baby.  
\- I don’t, really, care.- Dipper says bringing his pencil to his mouth and biting it absent-mindedly.- I like it, it’s kinda like having a leg and liking this leg, you’ve always had it.  
\- Philosophic.- Bill says snoring, Dipper laughs and looks back at his book. The girl who was sitting in front of them turns to face them.  
\- Hey, philosophers, can one of you borrow me a pencil?!- She says smiling apologetically. Dipper smiles back.  
\- Yeah, sure!- The brunette answers getting a pencil from inside his bag and hadling it to her.  
\- Thanks! My brother stole mine from my things and didn’t put it back.- She says rolling her eyes.- You know what I mean?!  
\- Actually, no, I don’t.- Dipper says biting his tongue.- I don’t have any sibilings, not that I know of…!  
\- Lucky you, it sucks!  
\- Life sucks!- Bill says pointing at nothing.  
\- You suck!- Dipper says looking at Bill, the girl laughs slightly.  
\- Oh my god, you two are so OTP!  
\- We are, ain’t we?!- Bill says getting closer.- I totally ship us!  
\- What would be the shipp’s name?  
\- Bill and Dipper.  
\- Bipper!- She says and Bill shakes his head in disagreement.  
\- Billdip!  
\- First,- Dipper says interrupting them.- ew, no! Second, ew, no!- He says and the two look at him with a raised eyebrow.- I have tumblr.  
\- Oops.- The girl says looking between Dipper and Bill.  
\- Stop shipping me, you didn’t even know I had a tumblr.- He says to Bill, and rolls his eyes.- Besides, shipping chat is on tumblr chat, not in the middle of the class!  
\- Tell me I didn’t ruin this ship!- The girl says clasping her hands together.  
\- You didn’t ruin anything, the only way we can be a ship is on a broship or black!  
\- Okay, great.  
\- Don’t get too moved by my shipping, Pines,- Bill says looking at Dipper, that looks back at him.- I ship god and the world in an orgy.  
\- Pretending I never heard that!- Dipper says turning back to the book.  
\- I’m Delilah, by the way!- She says laughing at Dipper’s reaction.  
\- You know our names!- Bill answers waving his shoulders.  
\- She does not.- Dipper says laughing and looking at Bill.- Unless you changed your name.  
\- God, what is your name?!- Delilah says loudly, smiling.  
\- Forget my name, it’s horrible.- Dipper says rolling his eyes slightly.  
\- Is it Darth Vader?- She asks curious.  
\- Darth Vader is not horrible at all! I’d be happy if it was it!- He says sighing.  
\- What a shame.- She says as a boy entered the classroom running.- “Second period boy” seems to be here!- The boy sits by Delilah’s side, the teacher not looking pleased, at all, by his arrival.  
\- Yeah, ya!- The boy says taking his notebook out of his backpack.  
\- He?- Bill says in a silent question.  
\- That’s just Matt, the supreme shit lord!- She answers smiling a cattish grin.   
\- I’ll stop being a shit lord once you stop shitting all over my reputation!- Matt says frowning at her, Dipper noticed he had an accent.  
\- You love me.  
\- Dream!- Matt answers, finally looking at Dipper and Bill with a raised eyebrow.- Delilah made friends that are as weird as herself, that’s rare!- He says looking at his notebook.  
\- He called us weird.- Dipper says blankly, looking at Bill.  
\- I’m offended!- Bill says in a pissed tone, it was Dipper’s time to raise his eyebrow.- How could he not have noted that I’m crazy from the start?! Ultraje!  
\- What? U-tru-d?- He asks trying to pronounce the word.- What does this even mean?!  
\- There’s not a translation.- Bill says shaking his head slightly.  
\- Forgive Matt, he’s missing oxygen on his brain!- Delilah says pointing at Matt’s head.- And his sympathy!- She completes, looking at Matt accusingly.  
\- Is he latino?- Dipper asks, frowning slightly. Bill looks at Dipper.  
\- Where do you get these conclusions from?  
\- He is, I think.- Delilah answers sticking out her tongue.- How’d you know?!  
\- He’s got kind of an accent. Like Bill does sometimes, but different.  
\- I ain’t got no accent!- Bill complains, Delilah and Dipper look at him.  
\- You do.- They say in unison.  
\- We know you are not from Piedmont.  
\- So do I!- Bill says rolling his eyes.  
\- Where are you from?- Dipper asks.  
\- Dunno!- He says waving his shoulders, the other two look at him wide eyed.- I’ve lived in so many places, it’s hard to tell!  
\- Okay…

*

"- You could be twins.  
\- We could not.  
\- Yeah, you could, you two have the same birthday, Dipper only knows his father and Bill his mother, Bill doesn't know where he's from, Aaaand your eyes are both amber, do you know how rare this is? Like 0,7% of the population have it, it's not something you see everywhere, like blue eyes, they're fucking amber!  
\- Yeah, BUT we are dating and everyone knows it, don't you think our parents would do something other than sit and watch their children make out?!  
\- Pft, I know, I was just stating!"


End file.
